


Seven days of Valentine with Agent 47

by GoingHaywire



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Parenthood, Shameless Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingHaywire/pseuds/GoingHaywire
Summary: Seven chapters on spending Valentine’s Day with Agent 47 in various ways.Completely standalone – those chapters are not connected to each other in any shape or form.Doesn’t follow a set prompt list whatsoever.Female reader unless specified.[Agent 47 X Reader]
Relationships: Agent 47/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62





	1. Day 1 | Semi-date | SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your date leaves you hanging, but Agent 47 always shows up at the most unexpected of places.
> 
> TW: Attempted sexual assault

A heavy sigh left your lips and you rubbed your furrowed brow before bringing the glass of watered down whiskey to your lips. Whatever trace of make-up you were wearing was gone anyway. Not that it mattered – it wasn’t like you were meeting anyone… Not anymore.

You stared at your dark phone screen, waiting for the display to light up.  
He didn’t even text, and you were getting an inkling that he wasn’t going to show up at all.

“Fuck.” you swore, unlocking your phone and deleting the dating app altogether. Right after, you threw back your drink in one big gulp, flinching at the sharpness of the liquor.

You gestured over to the bartender to pour you another. His eyes locked with yours and you felt your stomach churn – a familiar shade of blue, a whole different man than the one who had given you your first order.

“Forty-sev—”  
“He didn’t show up.” he interrupted, grabbing a bottle of whiskey before pouring it into your glass.  
“What are you doing here?” you asked him. “What happened to the bartender?”  
He grabbed a rag and began to clean the bar right in front of you, leaning closer.  
“See that man over at that table next to the painting?”

Discreetly, you looked over your shoulder.  
“The one in green?”  
“Yes, with the cigar.”

You huffed. It was almost too much of a coincidence that you met 47 outside of your own working hours, let alone that your supposed-to-be date took place at the exact spot his target was currently located.

The target sipped from a glass of scotch and had a blonde bimbo on his lap, his fingers scooting ever closer to her ass. You flinched at the sight, for the girl was obviously half his age.

“You knocked out Johnny?”  
“Who?” 47 quizzed.  
“The bartender.”  
“Oh, he’s in the closet in the hallway.”

You hummed, looking at his target again. The man caught your gaze and winked, causing you to shudder.

“So, your date didn’t go too well.”  
“You don’t need to rub it in…” you muttered, taking a sip from your drink.

Agent 47 studied your dishevelled state – your mascara was smudged under your eye and in the corner of your mouth there was a trace of lipstick.

“How many drinks did you have, (Y/n)?”  
“Four? Five?” you replied.  
“You should go home. You don’t want to be here.”

You looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “First of all, you’re not my mom. Secondly, I haven’t finished my drink. Lastly, fuck you. I just got left hanging for a date and you want to send me home to rot in my own misery.”

Agent 47 scoffed and shook his head. “You’re far gone, (Y/n). Sleep it off.”

“This is the worst fucking Valentine’s Day ever.” you stated, drinking the rest of your liquor. Gripping at the edge of the bar, you stabilised yourself.

Next to you, the man brushed up, ordering some drinks. 47 set to work, and meanwhile, the man eyed you with much interest.

“What’s a pretty doll like you doing here on your own? I got some boys over there, in case you want to sit with us. Romeo thinks your ass looks really good in that dress. He’s the one on the left.”

A boy way younger than you nodded at you and grinned, a toothpick between his teeth.  
“No, thanks.”  
“Damn woman, your loss. After all, it’s not like you’re getting anything else soon, seeing your current state. Date didn’t show up? He dodged a bullet there—”

With a slam, 47 placed a full glass of scotch onto the bar. The empty tube of rat poison on the counter, just out of his target's line of sight, said enough. “Your drink, sir. And stop harassing my fr—Customer.”

You wryly smiled at him as the target rolled his eyes, stalking off. “Thanks.” you breathed, taken aback by how a man like that could compliment you one second and completely insult right after.

Agent 47 narrowed his eyes at his target as he witnessed him take a drink. “Don’t look behind you,” 47 said, “I’ll be back.”

He tossed the rag onto the counter and strode around it, tailing his target on his way to the bathroom.

Your legs felt numb, the alcohol settling in your abdomen and leaving you in a pleasant haze. Staring into nothingness, you didn’t notice the younger man named Romeo sit down next to you.

“Hello _señorita_ , damn, I put my eyes on you and my pants felt a whole lot tighter!”  
“Get lost.” you huffed.  
“You look like you’ve had better days. Come on, baby, let’s have some fun.” He sneaked his hand onto your leg and you slapped it away immediately.

“Are you deaf? I said, get lost.”  
“Oh, I know you want it. Women your age are desperate. Stop playing and let’s get back to my place.”

“She won’t be going anywhere with you.” 47’s voice sounded behind you. He handed you a random coat and donned one himself as well. “Let’s go, sweetheart. We had a rough day and you need to rest.”

The young man frowned. “Wait, where did you come from?”  
“Oh, there you are, babe.” you played along, quickly hugging 47.  
A pleasant tingle surged through you at his warmth.

“I couldn’t find you anywhere. I get that you’re upset about my mother being in hospital, but I just returned from visiting her and the doctor said that she’ll be fine.”

“Really?” you said in feign relief, “Oh, that’s fantastic. Shit, I really need to work on my drinking problem, do I not?”

Agent 47 let you hook your arm around his and guided you outside, “Yes, sweetheart. We can discuss that tomorrow, let’s go home now.”

Upon leaving the muggy building, you let out a breath you didn’t realise you had been holding.  
“Thanks for that.”  
“No problem. I had no idea how else I could’ve gotten you out of that situation.

You released him, but immediately wobbled on your feet again. The whiskey was taking its effect now. The fact that you were wearing heels wasn’t exactly helping, either.

“Easy, (Y/n). Here, just keep holding onto me.”  
He didn’t need to tell you twice.

“Hey,” you began when he was about to get you into the getaway car, “Why don’t you come over to my place? I think I owe you a drink.”

“I think you’ve had enough drinks for tonight, (Y/n).”  
You breathed a laugh. “I mean tea, coffee, whatever.”

47 blinked a few times at the request.  
“I need to report to Diana, though.”  
“You can do that at my place. I need to change out of this dress anyway.”

He seemed to think for a second.

“Okay.”  
“Okay.” you smiled, feeling a flush build on your cheeks, blaming it on the alcohol, looking at 47 from the corner of your eyes, something else pleasant fluttering in your stomach other than the buzz of the whiskey.

Perhaps this Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad, after all.


	2. Day 2 | What is love? | SFW - GN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to explain the concept of being in love to Agent 47.

Today was Valentine’s Day and that meant a whole day of a tell-tale knot in your stomach. Not that you hated love or this particular day itself, but because the person you were head over heels with was utterly oblivious about everything to do with love.

Agent 47 was in no shape or form able to tell that you were in love with him. Or he was just very good at hiding that he knew, but you doubted it. For years now, you had found yourself drowning in his eyes occasionally, or daydreaming about what he’d do if you’d decide to kiss him out of the blue.

You still wanted to try that one day, if you were only brave enough.  
But you couldn’t imagine the hurt it would bring you.  
So you admired him in silence, from a distance, hoping for him to catch on one day, even though you knew deep down that he wouldn’t.

The only person you had trusted with your secret was Diana. Well, it wasn’t completely voluntary, but she had caught you crying in the sleeping quarters one day while on a mission, and she wouldn’t leave before she knew what was causing you such sorrow.

The confession had caused Diana to smile a little, followed by a statement that she had been having an inkling for a while. She also reassured you that everything would be alright, but your heart felt no lighter in the knowledge that 47 was just unable to realise it by himself.

Today, you wanted to make a move, but you weren’t sure how. Diana had decided to help you out by handing you a bunch of files you had to deliver to 47, and it sent your stomach into a raging pit of butterflies.

And so you stood in front of the door, fingers trembling as they rapped against it. Your heart crawled into your throat at the muffled “Come in.” of his gravelly voice.

You pushed open the door and found him standing next to his bed, on which he had stacked out all of his weaponry in order to prepare for the next mission. “I have some files for you.” you said, voice smaller than intended. “Diana asked me to bring them to you.”

“Couldn’t she send them to my device?”

You swallowed thickly. “I don’t know, I’m just a bringer of the message.”  
“Yes, of course.” he took the documents from you and quickly flipped through them.

You folded your hands on your back. “So, have you already decided what to bring yet?”

“Hm… Krugermeier. Lockpick. Still have to decide whether I should bring some poison or explosives, since I can’t bring both.” He looked up from the papers, “Are you wearing new perfume?”

Your cheeks flushed – you hadn’t expected him to notice. “Yes.” you squeaked, “I decided to change it up a bit. Can’t hurt every once in a while.”

47 hummed. “Good choice. It smells good on you.”

Even more blood rose to your cheeks and you felt like you might faint, mind replaying especially the last part of that compliment: _on you._ On you particularly. As if the wearer would be able to change what it smelt like…

“Thank you.” you whispered. “Valentine’s Day seemed like a great day to do something else.”

47 placed the papers onto the neatly made bed, next to the fibre wire. “What is it with people and Valentine? I’ve never understood.”

“Well, Valentine or the concept of love?” you quizzed.  
He looked at you and your pulse quickened more than it already had.  
“Both, I guess? What is it like to be in love?”

You gulped.

“Well, you know what it feels like to have a friend, right? Like Diana, Lucas… Me…”  
“You hesitated before mentioning yourself.”  
Your eyes flicked everywhere but to his. “I… I didn’t intend to do so, it’s just…”  
“You’re my friend, too.”

Stomach tightening, you took a deep breath. _That’s exactly the problem, 47!_ you thought to yourself.

“Well, that’s good. Anyway, whenever you have a friend, it may occur that you feel something else for them. Something running deeper than that friendship, a stronger connection. It only takes a second sometimes. To fall in love, I mean. Ah… You suddenly feel all bubbly inside your stomach whenever they’re around and… Your heart beats faster whenever they’re close. You might also get nervous or shy around them, even though you were completely cool before you were in love with them… And you can’t stop thinking about them all day. You might get the urge to touch or kiss them whenever they’re near, or to hold them, or feel the need to protect them against all danger in the world because you can’t see a life without them, and…”

Your voice trailed off and you cast your gaze downward before wryly smiling. “Love is weird, isn’t it?”

Agent 47 huffed. “It is. I can see why it is deeper than friendship on an emotional level. Have you ever been in love?”

“O-Of course.” was your answer. “I never… I never told them, though.”  
“Why?”  
You blinked a few times, fighting against the tightening of your throat.  
“Because I was afraid that he wouldn’t love me back.”

47 was silent for a few seconds before asking another question:

“Are you in love right now, then?”  
“Yes.” you whispered softly.  
“With whom?”  
“I-I’m not telling.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m afraid that he won’t love me back.”  
“Why? You’re a great person, anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Your eyes shot up to his like a deer in the headlights, widened as they locked with the deep pools of blue staring back at you.

“You really think so?”  
“Of course.” 47 replied. “I think you should just tell him.”

You let your fingers fiddle with each other in front of you, nerves surging through your veins as you did a step in his direction. “It’s complicated. I really shouldn’t, and…” you shook your head and smiled, “I shouldn’t.”

He stared at you for a second.

And then you did it, anyway. Without paying it another thought, you stood on your tiptoes and brushed your lips against his for no longer than a second before immediately pulling back and turning away, embarrassed.

It couldn’t even be called a quick peck, really.  
Before you could walk away, a hand on your wrist stopped you. “Wait.”

Agent 47 spun you around so you would face them, and he didn’t give you any space to speak up, because he cupped your cheeks and kissed you.

Soon enough, you felt yourself respond against his mouth, butterflies spreading through the top of your head and the tips of your fingers. You wrapped your hands around his arms and leaned into him, softly sighing against his lips.

You had imagined countless times what it would be like to kiss him.  
Nothing had ever come close to the real thing.

You were sure that it wouldn’t be a one time thing, and there was a lot to discuss after this.

For example, how it could be that you had just _perfectly_ described the way that Agent 47 felt around you - he had been wholly unfamiliar with the emotion, nearly unable to comprehend it.  
Now it seemed to click.  
  
But for now, you melted into him, relishing in the fact that you were kissing 47.


	3. Day 3 | Secret admirer | SFW - GN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive a love letter and are surprised to find out who it comes from.
> 
> Basically another first-kiss fic because those are precious.

You pushed open the door with your hip, carrying a pile of books way too heavy for your posture. No matter - you were a strong and independent person, you always told yourself. And perseverance pays off, because you successfully placed the books on top of your desk, stabilising them within seconds.

Brushing around the stack, you moved to leave your study, but something on the table caught your attention.

A soft pink envelope with your name scribbled on top of it. No address, no stamp. You took it and flipped it in your fingers for a few moments, thinking over possible enemies you could've made. The lack of weight, however, proved to you that there is in fact no strange powders or parcel bombs in there.

It was shut with the help of a small red sticker and you undid it, opening the rich envelope before taking out a neatly folded piece of paper. Looking around to see if you were alone, you put down the envelope and unfolded the letter, starting to read it without delay.  
  


_Dear (Y/n),_

_I'm not really good with things like these but Diana told me that Valentine's Day is the perfect moment for confessing one's feelings so I just trust her intuition on that._

_Emotions are not really my forte and you know that, but for some reason, whenever I'm around you, my heart beats faster than usual and I feel a strange tingling in my stomach._

_I'm not sure what it is, but I think I'm in love with you._

_I just needed to get it off my chest, so there you have it. I just hope you feel the same._

_Yours truly.  
  
_

Your cheeks must've been flushed by this anonymous confession, but at the same time, it brought discomfort, for you knew that the person you were in love with was in no way capable of writing you a letter like this.

If only Agent 47 knew that you... Sadness tugged at your heartstrings and you pressed the love letter against your chest for a second whilst thinking over the possibilities.

There was only one other person who could've written you a letter like this - Lucas Grey. Your stomach dropped, because the last thing you wanted was to reject your good friend's love.

It had to be done, however, because you did not feel romantically involved in any way towards Lucas.

And so you set towards the place where you'd knew you: find him and ask him to step outside with you. Naturally, he followed you outside.

"Hey (Y/n), everything alright?"  
You took the letter from your pocket and showed it to him - he took it to read it over.

"Listen, Lucas, I’m truly flattered but I don't think I feel the same--"  
"This does not come from me."

You blinked. "What?"

"I did not write you this letter. It's from someone else."

Your stomach fluttered momentarily. "Who then?"

"Well," Lucas began, "Save from myself and Diana, there's only two more people around here. One, Olivia, but she would trust Diana with a secret like a crush. Two-"

"Agent 47..." you whispered. "He isn't one to write or feel such things either."

Lucas raised an eyebrow.  
"You might be surprised."  
"Huh?"  
"Ask him yourself." he nodded to someone behind you.

Pivoting, you looked into 47's bright blue eyes, butterflies fluttering in your stomach.

"Hey, (Y/n)." he greeted.  
"Hi." you replied softly.

Behind you, you could hear Lucas sneak away, leaving you alone with the hitman.

"Did you read the letter?" he asked.

"Ah... Yes, I did, I just wasn't sure if you-"  
"I apologise. If you don't feel the same, that's okay. I just wanted to let you know that I really care about you."

"It's fine, 47, really. It's just surprising to me that--"  
"No hard feelings, really. I just don't know how to handle my--"

"I love you."

You clasped your hand in front of your mouth, but the words had already escaped you.

"You do?" 47 quizzed.  
Cheeks aflush, you nodded. “For a while, actually.”

A pregnant silence fell over you whilst 47 looked at you with an intense gaze, his eyes drilling into you like they often did. After a few moments, you cleared your throat, rubbing at your neck awkwardly.

“So, you feel the sa—”

The rest of your question fell muffled against the soft pressure of his lips on yours, his hands coming to cup your cheeks and tilting up your head. Agent 47 tasted sweet, and clean. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it left you yearning for more, having you briefly chase after his lips as he pulled back.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered, “I just wanted to do that for months now and-“  
“Do it again.” you told him, “And again.”

“As you wish.”

There was a twinkle in his blue eyes as he leaned back towards your face, his breath hitting your skin before capturing your mouth in another searing kiss.


	4. Day 4 | Roses and other surprises | NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because Agent 47 is unable to spend Valentine's Day at home doesn't mean he isn't thinking about you.

The coffee in your mug was long cold, yet you threw it back in one gulp anyway, flinching at the bitter taste. Your need for caffeine was higher than your pride.

“Girl, are you alright?” Natasha appeared at your desk, plopping some folders on top of it. “You look like there was lemon juice in that cup. Cheer up will you, it’s Valentine’s Day! Have you bought something _special_ for your handsome man?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, hinting at something _not_ safe for work.

You sighed, leaning back in your chair. “That’s the problem, Natasha. Forty- Tobias is away for work. There’s no way he’s going to make it home tonight…”

Natasha put her hand on your shoulder. “Oh no… That’s too bad! Perhaps you can celebrate it later, hm?”

Before you could respond, Tasha’s eye fell on something behind you. “Mother of…”

“I have a delivery for (Y/n) (L/n).” a stranger behind you said.  
Pivoting on your rotating chair, you came eye to eye with a young man holding the largest bouquet of red roses you had ever seen.

Your cheeks flushed at the sight. “That’s me…” you told him and he approached you, handing it to you as well as a letter and a small box.

“Despite him not being able to celebrate today, it seems like he’s thinking about you, (Y/n)!” Natasha beamed. You smiled shyly and signed on the clipboard for the delivery guy before he greeted you and left the room.

“Look at that!” Tasha laughed, “You’ve got a keeper!”

You rolled your eyes, smirking. “Oh, Tasha, please… We’ve been together for over five years now. Of course he’s a keeper.” You buried your nose momentarily in the flowers to sniff them and sighed happily.

“Here, I’ll put them in some water for you. You read that letter and check out what’s in that box.”

You gave her the bouquet with a thankful smile, reaching for the envelope in order to open it. In it was a beautiful Valentine’s card, and you quickly began reading.

_My sweetest (Y/n),_

_I’m sorry that I can’t be there today.  
I hope you’ll enjoy the roses.  
I promise to make it up to you soon.  
Yours truly._

_PS. Open the box in private and use it right away_

Your heart swelled at his wonderful words, butterflies circling through your stomach. The last sentence on the card made you a little confused though, and when Tasha returned from the office kitchen after putting the roses in some water, she snatched it from your fingers without asking.

“Natash—”  
“Holy shit! That’s so romantic! You’re so lucky with a gentleman like that! I wish Leon was this thoughtful…”

You smiled and raised an eyebrow… _If she only knew about his occupation_ …

“Wait, what does he mean with opening the box in private? Maybe there’s lingerie in there? I need to know!”

She already had her hands on the small pink box and was about to pull off the ribbon when you grabbed her wrist.

“Natasha, I’m going to do what the letter states and open it in private. After all, it’s my gift.”

She sighed and realised that you were right. “That’s true. I’m sorry, (Y/n). Sometimes I just get too enthusiastic about things and then I can’t control what I—”

“I know.” you interrupted her, smiling. “It’s okay.”  
Natasha was a wonderful co-worker, but she could be a bit much. It was a good thing that you loved her to death.

You took the present and disappeared to the bathroom for some more privacy.  
Carefully, you took off the ribbon and then lifted the velvety lid of the box.

As you saw what was inside, you gasped and felt your cheeks flame. Revealed to you, a bright pink love egg.

 _Use it right away,_ the letter had stated.

And then it hit you – _there was no remote_.

You cursed under your breath, your stomach a pool of excitement and butterflies.  
This man never ceased to surprise you.  
How strong was that remote, anyway? You guessed you were about to find out.

There was no real trouble in getting it into place, and you walked back to your working station as casually as possible. A few other co-workers had entered the office as well, much to your dismay. Alone time with Natasha was always the best, but your other colleagues proved to be a pain.

You sat down on your chair, squeezing your legs together as tightly as you could.  
Pulling out your phone, you sent 47 a text.

 _Y/n: Thank you for the roses, I love them <3  
_  
You received a reply right away.

_47: I’m glad. Are you wearing your gift?  
Y/n: I am… Where are you?_

“What was in there? Come on, spill!” Natasha urged, causing one of your older co-workers to hush her in annoyance.

“I’m not telling!”  
“Why not?”  
“Because it’s private!”  
“Ooh, kinky! Is it massage oil?”  
You smacked her arm and she cackled.  
“Go back to work, we’ve got plenty to do!” you whined.

Just when she turned away, a jolt went through you as the egg started vibrating. You jerked in your seat and stifled a yelp, causing Natasha to look at you. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine! I ah… I just feel the need to sneeze, but it’s stuck.”  
“Alright girl. See you in a bit, alright?”

As she walked back to her own station, you let your jaw fall open a little. Looking at the window, you tried to see if you could spot 47 – after all, you had no idea where he was at this very moment.

He increased the intensity by one level and you had to suppress a soft moan of surprise, biting your bottom lip. You texted right away:

_Y/n: 47, I need to concentrate!  
47: Just try to relax, sweetheart. It’s Valentine’s Day after all._

Your fingers slightly trembled as you took your pen and tried to write down some notes. It was obvious in your handwriting that your mind was anywhere but on the paper in front of you. After managing to write a full sentence, you took your phone again, texting back:

_Y/n: I’m at work. How about you use this tonight?  
47: I’m at work too, so that’s no excuse.  
47: I take it you like it then?_

Gritting your teeth, you prevented yourself from rolling your eyes. After all, he knew you way too well to know that you were indeed enjoying this way more than you’d ever admit.

The vibrations now came in jolts several seconds from each other, almost in waves, and in turn, your pleasure increased. You bit down on the inside of your cheek, your back arching into your seat, slick escaping to stain your thighs.

 _47: You’re so beautiful looking like that_.

Your eyes widened at the text and immediately looked around, sobered up at the confession.

_47: You can stop looking, sweetheart. I’m not there._

Never before had your fingers typed a reply so quickly.

_Y/n: What on Earth are you up to?  
Y/n: I can’t focus on my paperwork like this and it’s due at midnight!_

The vibrator buzzed a bit firmer and you tried your best not to squeal, your straining clit brushing against the material of your undergarments painfully. You crossed your legs to ease some of the dull throb, but it worked only for a few seconds.

_47: I may or may not have hacked into your webcam._

You gasped out loud, a few heads whipping your way, sending you annoyed glances.  
Cheeks aflush, you scooted closer to your desk. Your eyes went to the webcam, as if you could see him through it.

_Y/n: 47! You’re spying on me!  
47: Trust me, just for the occasion. I needed to make sure that my gift was used correctly.  
Y/n: So you just invade my privacy?_

Your text was supposed to scold him, but the pleasure surging through you was too great to ignore. You gripped the edge of your desk, your phone hitting the table with a thud.

The vibrator caused pulses of electricity to travel up your spine all the way to your brain, sending you into a hazy bliss.

_47: I wish I was there with you right now, sweetheart. You have no idea how beautiful you are._

Clenching your hand over your mouth, you tried to not whimper at both the sensation of your orgasm approaching and the incredibly sweet text he sent.

_47: Don’t reply, (Y/n). Just relax and focus on me._

Your eyes flicked to the webcam and the intensity went up, and you tried your hardest to not moan out, instead swallowing it and exhaling deeply, as quietly as you could.

_47: That’s it, sweetheart. Is your desk close to the bathroom?_

Nodding, you sucked in your bottom lip.

_47: OK. Now look at me. Look at me when you cum._

He didn’t need to tell you again – your eyes were fixated upon the camera, and once you did, the love egg hit your g-spot, _perfectly_ – and sent you over the edge.  
Your knuckles turned pale at how hard you were squeezing your desk, legs trembling underneath it, toes curled in your shoes.

Arching your back slightly, you managed to quietly breathe through your orgasm, hoping to not attract too much attention at the creaking of your chair. The insides of your legs were stained with your juices, hopefully not too noticeable upon standing.

_47: I’m proud of you.  
Y/n: You’re proud of me because you’re bullying me with that device?  
47: Bullying you? Never.  
47: Keep it in._

“(Y/n), do you have some extra paperclips for me?”  
You looked up like a deer in the headlights and saw one of your colleagues standing a little away.

“O-Oh, sure.” you stammered, reaching for your drawer and giving him some.  
“Thanks.” he replied. “Anyway, how about we go out for a drink tonight?”

“I don’t think so.” was your reply.  
“Oh, why? You don’t need to be shy, although you are cute when you blush.”

Right on that moment, the love egg started to vibrate again, intensely so.  
Your eyes widened and you gritted your teeth. “I’m taken.” you squeaked.

The co-worker rolled his eyes and huffed a “Whatever.” before stalking off again.  
You immediately reached for your phone, texting your lover on the other side of the webcam.

_Y/n: Agent 47, I swear!_

A few moments later, you received a reply.

_47: Now you definitely have to keep it in._


	5. Day 5 | "Cream-pie" for dessert | NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Agent 47 is an excellent cook, you'd much rather have him for dinner.

Your legs dangled off the edge of the countertop, occasionally kicking the drawers underneath. Not that it mattered, because your socked feet would do no damage to the hardwood of the kitchen.

Agent 47 stood stirring in a pan of spinach, but the scent of well-seasoned salmon was what made you linger here whilst he prepared dinner – well, that, and the hitman’s presence.

He remained in his crisp white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the top buttons undone, crimson tie loosened. The veins running across his forearms made you want you trace your fingers over them, but you didn’t want to disturb him.

The scene in front of you was utterly domestic – a checked tea-towel thrown over his shoulder, a thin sheen of sweat visible on his brow in the heat of the stove, his bare feet on the kitchen floor. It was a sight you could get used to, but his occupation made you unable to settle in the way you wanted.

You let your foot graze against his hip, and as he looked up at you, you smiled softly at him.

“Thank you.” you whispered. “For taking care of me.”

“Of course.” 47 replied, wrapping his fingers around your ankle, caressing your skin as he flipped the salmon with his free hand. “Anything for you, sweetheart.”

Your heart swelled at the nickname like it always did when it slipped velvety smooth off his tongue. That, combined with the current setting, made your stomach flutter with something else than just love.

Oh, how you wanted to run your fingers over that exposed sliver of his pale chest and run them all the way down to his abdomen, where his hard muscles came down to that beautiful and soft V-shaped curve, right above his—

“(Y/n)?”  
You snapped out of your impure thoughts. “Hm?”  
“I’m almost done. Could you lay the table, please?”

Your eyes locked with his and you slightly tilted your head. “What’s for dessert?” As much as you loved 47’s cooking, since he was excellent at it, you preferred to taste _him_ above all.

“Well,” 47 began, “I have brought those chocolates you like, and we also have some soft serve with whipped cream and—”

“Can’t we just start with the dessert?” you purred suggestively, reaching over to caress his arm. His blue eyes flickered to it, his muscles slightly flexing at your touch but soon relaxing as he realised what you were doing.

“What did you have in mind? This will all get cold if we—”  
“Can you just shut up and kiss me?”

You hooked your leg around his hip, pulling him towards you. His hands came to rest on either side of your thighs and you leaned in, connecting your mouth to his. 47 hummed into it, pulling back after a few seconds in order to turn off the stove.

He was soon kissing you again, though, softly sucking at your bottom lip. You took his face in your hands and deepened the kiss, tongue sliding over his without much effort.

Agent 47 took your hips and pulled you to the very edge of the countertop, fingers undoing the button of your pants before sliding it down your legs. You smiled at the action and at the practised ease he displayed while doing so before positioning himself between your legs again, so he could press his face into your neck and leave a few marks-turning-bruises.

His fingers came to rest at your jaw, tilting up your head so he could suck at your throat, tongue and teeth gentle and hot against your skin, travelling down to the top of your shirt. Without a word, you lifted your arms so he could take it off of you. Deft fingers unclasped your bra and immediately teased at your hardened nipples after disposing of it.

You sighed, popping a few buttons of his shirt as he brought his lips to rest at the nape of your neck, brushing down to suckle at the sensitive buds in the centre of your breasts. His mouth remained there whilst he opened his belt, ridding himself of the restraining fabric of his slacks.

The outlines of his erection were pressing against the cotton of his briefs and you soon fondled it, finding it steadily swelling against your palm. He pulled back from your breast and once again opted for your lips, rolling his tongue against yours deliciously.

For a moment, he reluctantly tore himself away from your mouth to focus his gaze on your heated flesh – he pried aside your panties to reveal the soaked folds of your flower, fingers parting them to find your swollen clit and tease it – albeit shortly. You softly moaned, legs jerking at the feeling of his thumb brushing at your clitoris, toes curling already.

“47…” you whimpered. “Fuck me…”  
“All in due time, sweetheart.” He slid your underwear off your legs and inspected your wet pussy for a second before retreating to the fridge.  
“Hey, where are you going?” you breathed, afraid that he was having second thoughts about this little adventure.

From the fridge, he took the bowl of whipped cream he had prepared earlier, soon returning to your side. He leaned closer to your ear, ghosting his lips over the shell whilst you rested your hands on his biceps.

“I’m in the mood for some… _Cream-pie_.”  
You shuddered at the huskiness of his voice, gripping at his arms as he licked a wet stripe from under your ear to your throat, and then, he crouched down between your legs, hot breath fanning over your drenched sex. With his finger, he took a dollop of cream and smeared it over your pussy lips without a warning.

You shivered, one hand grabbing at your own breast whilst the other gripped at the edge of the counter.  
“Fuck, 47…” He kissed the insides of your thighs, searing breath wafting against where you needed him most.

You didn’t need to complain for long – soon, his mouth latched onto your cunt, tongue slithering in between your labia to taste from your nectar. You moaned loudly, immediately arching your back and pressing yourself tighter against is mouth. “47…!” you mewled, “Fuck!”

He hummed against your core, tonguing at your clit for a moment. You cradled one hand behind his head, pushing him impossibly closer. His chin was slick with your juices as were his lips, eating away at you. He kissed at your folds before wrapping his lips around your sensitive clitoris, suddenly sucking it flat against his tongue.

Your stomach twisted pleasantly and you gasped his name, pleasure pulsating through you with every movement of his mouth on you. Biting your bottom lip, you whimpered, grinding against his face. He had only barely started, but you were close – undeniably close…

“Forty—” you moaned, unable to murmur his name. “Gonna cum…” you managed to gasp under the heat of his tongue on your cunt, slipping into your depths, tasting you even deeper. His thumb brushed at your clit and you gripped the edges of the counter, digging your nails inside the wood as he pushed you closer to that edge with every passing second.

“Gah!” A cry of dismay left your lips when his heat was suddenly gone before he allowed you to climax, yet he soon positioned himself between your legs again, pressing his mouth firmly to yours. You could taste a mixture of yourself and whipped cream on his tongue, the sweetness only adding to how naughty the flavour already was.

47 shimmied off his briefs and rested his cock on the expanse of your pussy, rubbing it up and down across it to lube himself up and tease you in the process. “Fuck…” you sighed, gripping at his forearms as he guided his tip into you, sliding deeper until he was fully hilted inside of you, filling you up nicely.

Agent 47 gripped at your thigh, his other hand coming to rest in your neck, thumb pressing under your chin to make you look up at him. His piercing eyes locked with yours as he began to thrust, soon increasing the pace for he knew from the clench of your walls around him that you needed him – desperately so.

You could only choke out a few moans and something sounding like his name as he stared at you, pools of blue drilling into your soul as the soft _pap-pap-pap_ of his body colliding with yours echoed through your skull.

His breathing hitched at the feel of your tightness, his speed quickening out of instinct. 47 could not look away from your blushing face, captivated by how delicious your expression was, how your lips parted and brows knitted together in a deep frown, a tell-tale sign of your orgasm nearing.

“47…” you forced out, “You’re gonna make… Me…”  
You could barely find your words, but he told you that he understood by pressing his lips to yours in a sweet kiss, tongue parting your lips right away.

Your arms wrapped around his neck and you pulled him closer, snogging him deeply, and there it was. Your toes curled and you tensed, momentarily paralyzed in the moment, but electricity pulsated through you and the flicking of his fingers on your clit were no help either. With a soft cry, you orgasmed, fingers tingling as they caressed the tattoo on the back of his head, wholly familiar with its outline.

He drove his hips into you a few more times until he was sure that your high had subdued, and as soon as he removed himself from your satisfied depths, you slipped onto your knees, bringing the bowl of whipped cream that had been standing next to you along.

With one of your fingers, you took a large dollop of cream and spread it on the weeping tip of his cock, smearing it all the way to the base.

Agent 47 laced one hand in your hair as you brought your mouth to his length, your hot breath hitting his skin pleasantly. Even though he was big, you were quite experienced and it wasn’t he first time you took him in. It didn’t take long for you to establish a steady bobbing of your head, messily sucking at the whipped cream in the process.

He gritted his teeth and sighed your name, keeping himself from throwing back his head in pleasure, because you were way too beautiful to not cherish the sight. You looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, humming around his cock to send vibrations up his spine.

Pleasure jolted through his spine and his hand in your hair convulsed, and he muttered something akin a warning – you pulled back immediately and he leaned down to drag you back onto the counter. Right in time, because he bottomed out in one swift movement as soon as you felt the surface against your ass again, spilling himself deeply inside of you.

47 pounded into you a few more times, his spend running down your thighs whilst he pulled out, causing him to sigh softly.

“I love you, 47.” you breathed, pulling him down for a kiss.  
It was sweet and short, but still hot, especially combined with his seed cooling on your thighs.

“And I, you, (Y/n).” was his reply, his hand cradling your face. For a moment, he rubbed his length between your pussy lips again, spreading whatever was left around there. “A cream-pie for dessert, hm?”

You bit your lip, smiling sweetly. “Oh, 47…” you mused, pulling him closer against you, “It’s too bad that I can’t eat it myself… Why not help me do it?”

His answer was non-verbal and consisted out of his fingers plunging deeply into you, determined to give you what you wanted.

By the time this was going be over, your original dinner would be long cold.


	6. Day 6 | Heat of the moment | NSFW - GN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, 47's timing is a little off.

A sigh against your neck as you ground your hips against his caused you to smile, fingers cradling at the back of his head.

Agent 47 was deeply seated inside of you, your toes curling as your legs tightened around his waist. Whenever he bottomed out, there was no way that you could last long.

You softly moaned as he thrust forward, his arms coming to rest next to your head, and you laced your fingers through his, allowing him to drive his hips into you firmly. He moaned in your ear, hot breath wafting against your skin.

You felt yourself clench around him, unable to help yourself. He felt too lovely, filled you up too nicely.

“47…” you murmured, his grip tightening on you, a low growl building in his chest. “Shit, baby, you’re going to make me cum.”

Agent 47 keened at the nickname, chuffing a laugh against your neck. “Am I, now?” His skin slapped yours upon moving forward.

Being one with him was like nothing else in the world.  
You suddenly unwrapped your legs from his waist, letting your legs lay beside him, and his cock slipped form your slippery depths, falling against your lower abdomen, throbbing and swollen.

“Let me ride you…” you whispered, searching his blue eyes.  
“Okay.” was his short reply, and he rolled off of you, the sudden absence of his towering shadow filling you with haste – you wasted no time in climbing on top of him, pressing your lips to his chest, up to his mouth, taking his bottom lip between your teeth as you ground your hips against his lap.

47 hissed through gritted teeth and you pulled back from his face, sitting up to move against his length a few times to tease him a little more. Then, you lifted yourself just slightly so you could grab him and position the head of his cock before your entrance, sinking down on him slowly.

In unison, you moaned each other’s names.  
“Ride me…” 47 grunted, gripping at your hips, guiding you forward.  
You tutted, wrapping your fingers around his wrists to prevent him from doing so.

 _You_ were in control now.

Slowly at first, even though it was like torture for both of you. You brushed against him, your fingers fluttering against his chest, teasing around his nipples, then coming to rest on your own, squeezing them softly.

Throwing your head back, you quickened the pace. 47’s intent gaze was glued onto you, as if you were the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on – oh, _but you were, you really were_.

Through a slight gap in the curtains leaked the first sunlight of the day. It hit your (s/c) skin beautifully, making it glow, and then, by a gust of wind disturbing the blinds, it streamed over your face.

47 felt something prickle behind his eyes, his throat screwing shut.

He never cried, he never did, but now, when you were so magnificently bouncing on top of him, clenching around him, so _vulnerable_ and breath-taking, whilst his orgasm approached with every shift of your body against his, he almost felt _overwhelmed._

_You looked divine._

“47…” you moaned softly, “I’m going to…”  
“Me, too.” 47 sighed, hands resting at your thighs, softly squeezing at your grip around his cock. Pleasure pulsated through him as did it through you, and you leaned forward to lean your hands against his chest, riding your pelvis forward _once, twice, thrice_ —

Within a second, 47 flipped you over and pushed you into the covers, plunging himself inside as deeply as he could. You moaned, arching your back into him, and along a gentle flutter of his fingers, you came around him.

Fuck, you were _perfect_. How could he cherish such perfection?

Agent 47 slammed into you again, listening to your ragged breaths. Putting his forehead to yours, he kept pounding on and on, driving himself closer to orgasm.

Your wide-blown pupils locked with his, and that was enough. With one firm thrust, he spilled himself, burying his face against your neck, grunting— “ _Marry me_.”

A gasp left you at the question and when his orgasm subsided, you softly pushed against his chest so you could look him in the eye.

“What was that?” you softly quizzed.  
“I don’t… I don’t know where that came from. I wanted to ask you in other circumstances, but...” For once, he was at a loss for words, panting heavily, sweat slipping down his brow.

“Yes.” you said, “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“Really?” 47 whispered, unable to believe his own ears.

You smiled, pulling him down. “Yes, really.” you mused before pulling him into a crushing kiss.

A chuckle built up in his chest and he drew himself back, tears now swimming at the brims of his blue eyes. “I love you.” he sighed.

“I love you too, 47. And I will forever.”


	7. Day 7 | The joys of parenthood | SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies don't care that it's Valentine's Day...

Your heart swelled with pride as you stood on the threshold of Victoria’s room, fondly smiling at the scene unfolding in front of you.

Agent 47 finished up changing your young daughter’s diaper, tickling her nose and belly in the process. Victoria smiled widely, wiggling around, keening in joy as her father leaned down and kissed her forehead and her chubby cheeks, murmuring some sweet words to her.

Biting your bottom lip, you pondered if you had ever felt as happy as right now, on this very moment, witnessing the two people who you held closest to your heart interact so delightfully.

47 pulled back from snuggling the baby and proceeded to fasten her romper before helping her into her pyjamas for the night. He picked her up and rested her against his chest, one hand gently under her butt, the other on the back of her head as he kept her close.

“All set now.” 47 announced, walking over to you. “Gonna say goodnight to mommy, babygirl?”

Vicky keened as she saw you, reaching out to be heaved over into your arms. Agent 47 leaned in and pressed a kiss to your cheek before going to throw out the dirty diaper, leaving you for a moment to cuddle with the baby.

“You’re so fresh and clean, aren’t you?” you mused, “You’re growing up so fast…” You kissed her face all over, making her smile.

Walking her over to her crib, you carefully laid her down, leaning down to cuddle her a bit more. Agent 47 reappeared at your side, putting a hand on your lower back.

It was a ritual you two had been performing for a few months now – bidding your daughter goodnight by peppering her in kisses before unavoidably having to withdraw yourselves from her room and deal with her cries and woes for being left alone.

It was always difficult, but you had to go through it. You just hoped that those cuddles beforehand were enough to make sure that she knew that you loved her, and that you’d be back in a few hours to breastfeed her.

Agent 47 nuzzled her for a bit, too, before coaxing you to step back and leave her to sleep. Victoria immediately began to fuss, on the verge of crying as you left her in her room, baby monitor on as well as a bed light and a music box.

You left the door open just slightly so you wouldn’t wake her upon peeking in later, sighing at the sound of Vicky starting to cry.

47 took your hand in his and guided you downstairs, knowing how difficult you found it to leave her alone.

“I know,” he told you, “I know.”  
Upon arriving in the living room you embraced him and laid your head against his chest in order to drown out her wails a little bit, even though the baby monitor was still on, echoing through the lounge as well.

47 slipped his fingers through your hair and kissed your forehead.  
“It will get better over time.”  
“I know.” you whispered. “In a few years, we might even be able to celebrate Valentine’s Day again the way we used to, as soon as she sleeps entire nights.”

An amused huff left him and he cupped your cheeks, tucking some strands of hair behind your ears fondly. “Who said that we cannot celebrate the way we were used to do _right now_? The fact that there’s a crying baby doesn’t change anything.”

You laughed lightly and leaned up to press a lingering kiss to his lips, Victoria’s cries finally decreasing a little. “Having a child changes a lot, actually.” you told him.

“Well, it doesn’t change the way I feel about being with you, (Y/n). If anything, it only increases the love I feel.”

Your heart skipped a beat. “Oh, 47…” you murmured, “I love you so much.”  
“And I love you.”

You connected your mouth to his in a crushing kiss and felt his tongue soon slide over your bottom lip. You gladly allowed him entrance, your fingers soon reaching up to pop the first buttons of his shirt, gently tugging at his already loosened tie.

His hands slipped down to gently squeeze your ass and you let out a surprised sound, causing him to chuckle into the kiss. That cheeky action caused you to reach for his belt in turn, undoing it with practised ease, brushing over his semi-erect, covered cock through his slacks. 47 deeply hummed, pulling back to look at you.

“Two can play that game, (Y/n)…”  
“Hm?” you mused with feigned innocence, letting your index finger slip against the growing bulge, “What game?”

His hand was already half way up your shirt when you noticed that Victoria had stopped crying altogether.

 _Good_ , you thought, for you were yearning to have her father all to yourself for a bit.  
However, your anticipated pleasure was brief.

A shrill cry from upstairs pulled you out of your pleasant haze, and you reluctantly pulled away from 47’s embrace. It was unusually loud, and your maternal instincts told you that something was up.

“I’ll go.” you whispered, rushing towards the hall and up the stairs.

Switching on the lights introduced you to your crying daughter, covered in what seemed to be her own vomit. “Oh, baby…” you muttered, immediately going over to her crib to lift her out of it. She was as limp as a ragdoll and barely responded to you picking her up, still crying albeit a bit weaker than before.

“Is everything alright?” 47 quizzed behind you, and you shook your head, holding Victoria against you even though it wouldn’t leave your shirt unscathed. “It seems like she puked. Could it have been the food?”

47 walked over and put a gentle hand against her forehead. “She’s really warm. Could be the flu as well, but we can’t be sure. I’ll check out the porridge later, but let’s just clean this up first.”

“Could you change the covers on her bed? I’ll wash her up and put her in a clean pair of pyjamas.”

“Of course.” 47 responded, immediately getting to it.  
The babe in your arms had yet to stop weeping and the sound of your heartbeat lulled her somewhat, but you had to clean her up before she could sleep any further.

You went to the bathroom and let the shower run, lukewarm water cascading down. As carefully as you could – Victoria was still barely upholding – you stripped her of her clothes, tossing them into the sink to rinse out later.

“She’s barely got any strength.” you sighed, taking the showerhead in order to softly rinse your naked baby of the smelly, semi-translucent puke.

“She will be fine, don’t worry.” 47 assured you, heading for the sink to soak the sheets. You hummed in acknowledgement, soon finishing washing up the babe.

You dried her with a soft towel and were about to hold her against you, but 47 warned you right in time. “Sweetheart, your shirt.” you looked down and saw remnants of her throw-up.   
“Ah, of course.” 47 took her from you and she began to get a little fussy, but as soon as you had taken off your shirt, you were able to hold her against your bare skin, calming her instantly.

“Why don’t you go sit downstairs with her, (Y/n)? I’ll clean this all up and put some fresh sheets on her bed.”  
“Okay,” you said, because you realised that you had to feed her, especially after this situation.

You went downstairs and sat on the sofa, propping a cushion under your elbow so you could position your child comfortably against your breast, baring it. Victoria was eager and began drinking soon enough. You rubbed at her cheek, concernedly gazing down at her whilst you heard 47 rummage upstairs.

“That makes you feel better.” you mused at her, “Getting sick happens to the best of us. Even daddy feels under the weather sometimes. Rarely, but he does.”

Vicky understood nothing of what you were telling her, but being close to her mother made her sleepy once again. Agent 47 entered the lounge, shirtless, for the crisp white overshirt he wore had been dirtied in the process of washing up as well.

“Everything is all set now.” he told you, “So as soon as she’s ready, I can bring her back upstairs.”

You nodded and smiled at him. “She seems to be feeling a little better. At least she’s thirsty.”

47 walked over to the two of you and sat down next to you, leaning over to look at Victoria happily drinking. “Mommy is taking such good care of you, isn’t she?” he murmured, pressing a kiss to your shoulder. “Your mommy is the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.”

You blushed and looked at him, causing him to press a soft kiss to your lips.  
“Well, I wouldn’t be able to do all this if I didn’t have such an amazing husband by my side.”

“I suppose we complete each other. Your mommy completes me, Victoria. Thanks to her, I’m more human than I’ve ever been. She gives me a live I didn’t even consider living before I met her and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Vicky looked up at 47, as if she understood everything he was telling her. His words made your mind soar and you doubted anything could ever knock you off that pink cloud you were sitting on right now.

You gently dabbed a bib under Victoria’s mouth as she was done drinking. Her eyes fluttered shut even though she tried for them to remain open, but exhaustion took the better of her.

In all fairness, you were close to falling asleep yourself as well. Tiredly, you smiled at the baby dozing off in your arms, covering up your breast again with one hand. “She’s growing up so fast.”

“She is.” 47 said. “Shall I bring her to bed, then?”  
“Okay.” you said, handing him Victoria, but not before pressing another kiss to her forehead.

You remained on the sofa, listening to the sounds on the baby monitor of 47 putting his daughter back into her crib, whispering a few sweet words to her. That same feeling you had felt at the start of the evening surged through your body again.

“I guess something _did_ change ever since we got a baby.” you said as 47 joined you downstairs again, his blue eyes beautifully shimmering as they found yours.  
“What is it?”

Putting a hand in front of your mouth to cover up your yawn, you stretched. “I feel like I could sleep like a baby right now. Taking care of a child is difficult.”

47 sat down next to you and smiled. “It is. But I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

You hummed, snuggling against him. “Agreed. I suppose we can continue what we started earlier at a later time, hm?”

An amused laugh left the hitman now wrapping his arms around you. “Tomorrow won’t be Valentine’s Day anymore.”

“Luckily it’s not necessary to be Valentine’s in order to have sex.”

A pleasant silence fell over you and you laid your head against 47’s chest, listening to his calm heartbeat.

“Carry me upstairs, too?” you whispered.  
He chuckled against the top of your head, kissing it. “

“Certainly, sweetheart. I’ll tuck you in, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing domestic 47 too much even though it's not canon.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic bundle and make sure to join my Discord server if you want to stay updated on my future works!  
> https://discord.gg/pjdn8bxWJz
> 
> Stay safe and healthy, even during Valentine's Day.
> 
> And keep this in mind:  
> Whether you're spending this V-day with a loved one or on your own, you should always love yourself!  
> You're worth it and you're beautiful <3


End file.
